This invention pertains to a drive mechanism wherein a conventional electronic quartz clock movement, and a system of magnets, are used to provide continuous rotation of a display structure for up to one year. It is believed that this device would find primary utility in providing a motive force for rotation of ornamental, advertising or novelty displays.
The ability to provide continual rotation for up to one year in such things as point-of-purchase advertising displays, ornamental and novelty items such as lamp bases, curios, and desk top photograph displays, is indeed desirable. The advertising industry has long recognized the fact that movement catches the eye, and the advertisement that works best is the one that is seen and read. In the past, however, providing rotational movement for such articles has involved the use of electric motors powered by alternating current, which requires an electrical cord and outlet; or powered by large D-cell batteries which, if run continually, need to be replaced in weeks' time. The cost, complexity and inconvenience of these type mechanisms have proven to be a substantial drawback to the provision of rotational movement in such articles.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple drive mechanism that can provide such continuous rotational movement.